1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic photographing apparatus which obtains a tomographic image of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as an ophthalmic photographing apparatus which obtains a tomographic image of an examinee's eye in a non-invasive method, there is known an apparatus which includes an OCT (optical coherence tomography) optical system. In addition, such an apparatus is proposed that the OCT optical system is combined with an SLO (scanning laser opthalmoscope) optical system to obtain the tomographic image (hereinafter, referred to also as an OCT image) and a front image (hereinafter, referred to also as an SLO image) of the examinee's eye (see International Publication No. WO 2004/002298 corresponding to Japanese Patent application Unexamined Publication No. 2005-531346).
In this type of apparatus, it is convenient if the obtained SLO image is displayed as a moving image and the OCT image at a photographing position set on the displayed SLO image is obtained so as to be observable together with the SLO image. In the case of the apparatus disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2004/002298, however, since a scanning system (scanning device) which scans photographing light (measurement light) is shared by the OCT optical system and the SLO optical system, the OCT image and the SLO image cannot be simultaneously displayed as moving images. In addition, in obtaining the OCT image and the SLO image simultaneously, the amount of light which enters the examinee's eye should be adjusted so as not to be a burden upon the examinee.